Brotherhood Fall
by Red Witch
Summary: Celebrate the joys of Fall, Brotherhood style.


**Disclaimer: I am a very bored author who has nothing better to do than play around with characters that aren't mine. I'm not even making any money off of this. I'm in it for the reviews.**

**Brotherhood Fall**

"I'm bored," Todd sighed.

"Me too," Fred sighed back. They were both sitting outside under a tree watching the leaves fall.

"I'm so bored that I wish I was in class so I can cut it," Todd said.

"I'm so bored I don't even feel like eating," Fred sighed. 

"Man you are bored," Todd looked at him. "Well, at least we're outside watching the leaves. As opposed to being bored in the house. I guess that's something. Maybe."

"I like leaves," Fred looked up. "I like the pretty colors. I don't like the mess they make all over the lawn. That means someone has to clean it up. Usually that someone ends up being me." 

"Too bad you can't eat leaves," Todd laughed.

"Don't think I haven't tried that," Fred sighed. "I even once dipped one in chocolate. Nothing. A perfectly good waste of chocolate. Well not really. I licked it off but still…"

Suddenly a whirlwind spun through the backyard. "WHO HOO! IT'S TWISTER TIME!" 

"Hey Pietro knock it off man!" Fred shouted, hanging onto Todd so he wouldn't get blown away. 

Pietro stopped and admired his handiwork. There was a huge pile of leaves next to him. "Ta da! The only way to rake leaves!"

"Hey cool!" Todd hopped over to him. 

"Yeah but why'd you do that?" Fred asked. "It's not like you had to do that or something."

"I know, but I was bored," Pietro shrugged. "Besides, it was an excuse for me to go into twister mode. I love that! Nice pile don't you think?"

"Yeah well," Fred looked to the side. "Too bad it won't last long."

"Whaddya mean?" Pietro asked him.

"WEEEEEEEEE!" Todd leapt into the pile of leaves, scattering them everywhere. 

"Toad!" Fred scolded.

"It's okay Fred, I was gonna do that myself anyway!" Pietro laughed. "And it's no big deal. I can just pick them up all over again. No problem!"

"Hey guys! Look at me! I'm swimming!" Todd imitated swimming in the leaves. 

"My turn!" Pietro laughed as he gathered up the leaves and made another pile. 

"No it's my turn!" Fred said.

"Is not!" Pietro stuck his tongue out.

"Is too!" Fred pointed to himself.

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"What are you clowns arguing about this time?" Lance came outside. 

"Lance tell Pietro it's my turn to jump in the leaves!" Fred said. "Hey!"

"Too slow!" Pietro cackled as he jumped in and threw the leaves around. 

"You guys are the most immature people I ever met," Lance rolled his eyes.

"This from the guy who talks to a picture of Kitty every night," Pietro snickered.

"I do not!" Lance turned red. 

"Oh really does this sound familiar?" Pietro asked. "Kitty! I love you Kitty-Kat! One day we'll be together. Yes we will! Yes we will!"

Lance fumed as the boys laughed heartily. "Shut up!" 

"Kitty, Kitty!" Pietro crooned. "I love you Kitty."

"Die Speed Boy!" Lance threw a handful of leaves at Pietro.

"LEAF WARS!" Pietro shouted, tossing a handful at Lance. 

"Alright!" Fred grabbed an armload and dumped it on Todd.

"Hey!" Todd protested. He tossed leaves at Fred. Soon they were all running around, throwing leaves at each other. Eventually they all decided to gang up on Pietro.

"Okay everyone," Lance shouted. "BROTHERHOOD THREE FOR ALL ATTACK!" 

"Oh yeah?" Pietro smirked dodging the leaf assault. "QUICKSILVER SUPER SPEED CYCLONE!" 

Pietro's cyclone not only threw leaves everywhere; it knocked the others off their feet. Except for Fred of course. Lance grabbed onto a tree and sent a tremor to knock Pietro off balance. Pietro fell down and Fred grabbed him. 

"Gotcha!" Fred crowed. 

"Hold him down Freddy!" Lance shouted. "Ready, aim, FIRE!"

Todd and Lance tossed a barrage of leaves at Pietro. "Okay, okay!" Pietro spat out a leaf. "I give up! I give up!"

"Victory is ours!" Lance crowed as he and Todd high fived each other. He then gave a high five to Fred. Fred then gave Todd a noogie and a playful shove. They all laughed as they watched Todd fall backwards into the leaves.

"Hey look!" Todd laughed. "I'm making leaf angels!"

"Me too!" Pietro followed suit.

"Me three!" Fred flopped to the ground, causing a mild tremor.

"Oh why not?" Lance laughed joining his friends. After a few minutes they just lay there on the ground, catching their breath.

"Well that was fun," Pietro sighed. "What do you guys wanna do next?" 

"I dunno what do you wanna do Fred?" Todd asked. 

"I dunno Toad, what do you wanna do Lance?" Fred asked.

"Oh not this again," Lance shook his head. 

"Oh well," Pietro sat up and looked around. "Man did we cause some damage."

"I don't think I've ever seen so many leaves," Todd agreed.

"Boy this ground is cold," Fred got up.

"We should really get rid of all these leaves," Lance sighed.

"How bout we burn 'em?" Todd suggested.

"With our luck we'd set the house on fire," Lance said.

"We could make scarecrows!" Fred said excitedly. The guys all looked at him. He played with his fingers sheepishly. "Well it's what we used to do on the farm."

"I've got an idea!" Pietro piped up. "Let's get all the leaves and acorns we can find. We can use them to bug the X-Geeks!"

"How?" Fred asked. 

"All in good time Freddy," Pietro cackled. "First we need to pick up a few other things first."

Later on at the edge of town….

"I dunno about this Pietro," Lance said. "I mean, getting the pumpkins was one thing. But apples? That's kinda strange."

"What's so strange?" Pietro asked. "Lots of people go apple picking."

"Yeah during the day!" Lance looked at the full moon. 

"So do you wanna pay six bucks per bushel?" Pietro said. "This will be fun! Okay! I'll take the McCoons and the Macintoshes. You guys take the rest!"

"Um, are there guard dogs around here?" Todd looked around nervously. 

"Probably, so let's be quick," Pietro ran off. 

"Easy for him to say," Todd sighed.

"Hey these are good!" Fred was eating an apple.

"Aw man, did eat half the apples on that tree already?" Todd asked.

"No, most of them," Lance told him. "Actually for once Blob's got the right idea. We're all kinda hungry. Why not have a snack?" He munched on one. 

Todd leapt up and grabbed an apple off the tree with his tongue. He yanked it into his mouth and crunched. "Yum! Tasty! Oooh! Bonus! Mine has a worm in it!"

"Oh goody," Lance grumbled, using his powers to shake the apples from a tree. Some of them fell into baskets he had placed around it. 

"Hey watch it!" Todd dodged the falling apples unsuccessfully. "Ow!" 

"Sorry Toad," Lance shrugged as he started picking up the stray apples. "Blob! You're supposed to pick the apples and put them in the basket! Not your mouth!"

"Sorry!"

"Come on!" Lance quickly finished eating his apple and started filling his basket with the stray apples. A few minutes later they heard something coming towards them. 

"What's that?" Fred asked. When they got closer they could see it was a team of horses pulling a huge haywagon with Pietro driving.

"Wheee!" Todd shouted with joy. "We're going on a hayride!"

"Oh goody," Lance rolled his eyes.

"Whoa! Whoa! Hey whoa will ya?" Pietro shouted. "Guys I can't stop this thing!"

"It figures!" Lance rolled his eyes. "And now…"

The barking of dogs was heard in the distance. "Right on cue," Lance said. 

Fred stood in front of the horses. "I'll get 'em! WHOA!" 

The horses stopped in their tracks. "How did you do that?" Pietro asked.

"Hey I lived on a farm once, remember?" Fred pointed to himself proudly. "Now let me drive!"

"Load 'em up! And move'em out!" Lance shouted as he grabbed bushels of apples and heaved them on the cart. "Come on Toad! Toad? Toad? Aw no…where did that idiot go to this time?"

A loud cry was heard. And the whining of several dogs. Todd hopped back into view giggling. "I like doggies."

"What did you do?" Lance asked.

"You didn't hurt them did you?" Fred asked with a worried look on his face.

"Those things were probably going to tear us to bits!" Pietro snapped.

"It's not their fault," Fred defended. "They probably had a bad home life."

"Don't worry," Todd waved it off. "All I did was slime one of them and I tried to pet the other." 

"They probably thought you were a skunk or something," Lance rolled his eyes. "Pietro, go pick more apples. Looks like we're gonna need to make two trips."

"Hey up!" Fred clicked and started the horses again. Lance decided to stay behind with Pietro and help him pick as he watched Todd and Fred ride off with the apples. 

"Giddyap horsies!" Todd bounced up and down.

"Oh brother," Lance shook his head. "Pietro do we really need all these apples?"

"Of course we do!" Pietro said, a little annoyed that Lance would doubt him. "Trust me."

Later at the Brotherhood house….

"Okay let's see what we have," Pietro looked at his checklist. "Two hundred bags of leaves?"

"Check," Todd nodded. "All outside."

"Pumpkins?" 

"Check."

"Shaving cream bombs?"

"Oh yeah," Todd giggled. "Extra foamy."

"Pipes?"

"Check."

"Toolbox?"

"Check."

"Rope?"

"Check."

"Duct tape?"

"Check."

"Spray paint?"

"Check."

"Peanut butter?"

"Freddy ate it."

"It figures," Pietro rolled his eyes. "The note?"

"Written!" He handed it to Pietro.

"Excellent! Miniature catapult?"

A thud was heard from outside. They looked and saw Lance leading a very dazed Fred in. "Fixed it." He replied. 

"Mommy?" Fred asked in a dazed voice before fainting to the floor.

"Slime?" Pietro asked Todd.

"Oh yeah," Todd replied proudly. "Just made a fresh batch."

"Acorns?" 

"Got 'em." 

"And apples?"

Todd looked around to all the bushels of apples around him. He opened the door to the downstairs closet. A ton of apples rolled out. "Check," He replied weakly from underneath the pile.

"Let's see now," Pietro surveyed their inventory. "Let's put a couple of bushels of apples away for ourselves. The rest we'll need for our attack."

"Let me guess," Lance drawled. "We're gonna pelt the mansion with fruit again? Real original."

"Not exactly!" Pietro said. "I have something much more amusing in mind. Now we need to get a huge tub or vat or something."

"What for?" Fred asked.

"To make applesauce!" Pietro replied matter of factly.

"Applesauce?" Todd asked.

"Uh huh," Pietro winked. "Listen up…Here's how it's gonna be…"

Early the next morning at the Institute, Scott yawned as he opened the door and headed down the hall to the bathroom. Four seconds later he realized something was not quite right. There was something soft and squishy between his toes. He looked down and saw his feet were covered in foam. "WHAT THE...?" He shouted. "Alright? Who did this?" He asked as he saw the other X-men come out of their rooms.

"There's shaving cream all over the halls!" Evan shouted. "What gives?"

"What's with the pumpkins?" Kurt asked. On the hall table there were four pumpkins with faces carved in them. All of them were quite ridiculous. "There's a note," Kurt read aloud. "Here are some new recruits for the X-Geeks."

"Quicksilver," Xavier said looking down at the floor.

"Who else would be fast enough to get past our defenses and leave this mess?" Scott groaned as he looked at the graffiti on the wall. It read: "DOWN WITH THE X-GEEKS! BROTHERHOOD FOREVER!"

A horrible scream came from the bathroom. "There's some kind of gunk in my hair!" Jean screamed running out in her bathrobe. She was covered in something from head to toe. She slipped in the shaving cream and slid down the hall screaming. She collided into Rogue and Kitty. 

"Ouch! Watch it!" Rouge snapped.

"It's in my hair! It's in my hair!" Jean sobbed.

Kurt came over and sniffed it. "Smells like apples." 

"It's applesauce," Logan came out. "Somehow they managed to infiltrate the water supply with applesauce. The pool's filled with it too."

"Is that even possible?" Kitty asked.

"With those boys anything's possible," Logan folded his arms. 

"There's leaves all over the mansion!" Bobby shouted. "Not to mention a bunch of ugly scarecrows!"

"Man, those guys must have collected leaves from all over town," Evan looked out the window, surveying the damage. "It'll take us weeks to clean all this up!" 

"Oh those guys are so dead!" Scott fumed.

"Why don't we trash their place?" Evan snapped. 

"Believe me, even if we did you could never tell the difference," Rogue said. 

"Make them clean it up?" Jean suggested.

"Those bozos would probably end up wrecking the entire house!" Rogue snapped. "Trust me on this! We're better off cleaning this up on our own!" 

"Chuck we gotta do something about those kids before they destroy the entire town!" Logan groaned. 

"Logan it's not like we can report them to the authorities or anything," Ororo said. "That would reveal our secret, for all of us. How long do you think they'd last in custody without losing control?" 

"We're just going to have to keep a closer eye on them," Xavier sighed. 

"Oh goody," Rogue groaned. "Baby-sitting the Brotherhood! This is gonna be fun!"

"They really didn't do anything that bad," Kitty said. "Okay they made a mess, but they didn't hurt anyone."

"Oh figures you'd stick up for them," Rogue rolled their eyes. "You got a special delivery straight from the Rockhead! He left her some flowers!" 

"Squealer!" Kitty glared at Rogue. 

"They're still out there," Xavier probed. "I think they're going to make another prank attack."

"Well let's get them!" Scott began to move, but Jean grabbed his arm.

"Scott no!" Jean said. "This has got to stop. Violence won't solve anything. The only way the Brotherhood is going to stop all these stupid pranks is that we talk to them."

"Are you nuts?" Rogue said. "You gonna talk to those yahoos?" 

"Just let me throw something on and I will," Jean said. "We have to do something! I have to try!"

"Well, I don't know," Xavier mused. "But if you really think that it will do any good, go ahead Jean."

"Fine, I'll go with you," Scott said.

"No! That will only escalate things," Jean said. "I'll do it alone."

"Are you serious? What if they attack you by throwing acorns at you or something?" Scott asked.

"I don't think they're gonna do that," Jubilee said. "I was just down in the garage checking things out. They filled your car and the X-Van with acorns."

"What?" Scott said. "They're dead!"

"Scott," Jean warned. "I know I can reason with them. Just give me a chance okay?"

"Okay Jean but I sure hope you know what you're doing," Scott grumbled.

Jean quickly changed and went outside. She sensed the Brotherhood was nearby. Suddenly a pumpkin pie came out of nowhere. She easily deflected it.

"Ahoy! X-Geek off the port bow!"

She looked up and in the trees was the Brotherhood boys. They were all dressed up like pirates. "Avast ye me hearties," Lance folded his arms. "What do we have here?"

"Permission to fire another round Captain?" Todd hopped next to him. 

"Belay that order Mister Toad," Lance said. "Let's see what this wench has to say!"

"Oh very mature!" Jean crossed her arms. "Halloween was over last month!" 

"Hey when you're a mutant, everyday can be Halloween!" Pietro cackled. "So Red, I see you liked our little surprise by the smell of you!"

"Yeah, real hilarious," She snapped. "You guys are so immature it is unbelievable! What do you think you're accomplishing by this?"

"We're annoying you," Lance said. "And doing a very good job of it if I do say so myself."

"So that's what you use your powers for?" She snapped. "Causing trouble and pulling pranks?"

"Yes, you're catching on!" Pietro said. 

"Look this has got to stop!" Jean said. "Don't you think that this has gone on long enough?"

"No," Pietro said. 

"Wait a minute Mr. Quicksilver," Lance said. "I think if the lass here wants to parley a truce we ought to at least listen to her offer!"

"Huh?" Pietro asked.

"Why don't you and the boys stand over there where we can talk in private," Lance turned around so he was facing Pietro and his back was to Jean. "So that she can **see** that we are acting in good faith." He winked. 

"Ohh…Kay," Pietro turned around and winked to the others. "We'll go over here…"

"Yeah," Todd nodded. "Way over here, so we won't disturb you."

"So what are they doing?" Evan asked Scott who was looking through the binoculars.

"Well, Jean's talking to Lance now. The others have moved away." Scott told him. "Jeez, they're dressed up like the pirates of the Caribbean! Well they're talking. Wait what are those guys doing with that bucket? Oh no…Jean! Professor! Warn …Never mind. Too late."

"What happened? Let me see," Evan took the binoculars. "Ouch. That's not pretty."

"What?" Kitty asked. They could see Jean walking back to the mansion a complete mess. The Brotherhood was singing 'Yo Ho a Pirate's Life for Me' at the top of their lungs.

Jean stormed in, dripping with slime and leaves. "Well there's only one solution. We kill them. Slowly and painfully!"


End file.
